


Nightmares

by DiaDia



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaDia/pseuds/DiaDia
Summary: Everyone has bad dreams.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be about Louis and AJ, but I couldn't stop myself from throwing in a bit of clouis as well.  
> I don't know shit about tagging, but violence is only referenced (Episodes 1 and 2). None of the characters get physically hurt during this fic's events.

Louis rolled around in his bed without opening his eyes. He'd been trying to fall asleep since he woke up in cold sweat about two hours earlier, but keeping his eyes shut turned out to be a pretty difficult task, given that his mind kept on replaying Marlon's dead over and over again, almost like it could eventually alter the scene so that his best friend's brain would stay unharmed. Louis had lived through a lot of shit, just like everyone else who managed to stay alive during the fucking apocalypse, but this one particular memory seemed to haunt him like a persistent demon. Louis absent-mindedly reached for his old and dirty dog plushie and hugged it close to his chest, looking for some kind of affection and consolation. Unfortunately the plushie gave him none, and the boy groaned in his pillow, trying not to think of the look of utter despair in Marlon's face being replaced by eyes opened wide in shock, but still painfully lifeless. Louis' breath became shaky and shallow.

”Screw that”, he murmured and dragged himself out of the bed, throwing the toy across the room. He immediately felt bad, and rushed to pick it up, wincing when his knees cracked. Louis decided that he's had enough of that fucking room, and that it must've had some kind of evil aura preventing him from getting a good night's sleep. He hesitantly left his bedroom, not really sure where to go to keep his mind occupied. For a brief moment he thought about knocking on Aasim's door, but it might've been too early to selfishly wake him up just to talk about his problems. Nothing felt right. Deep inside, he knew that AJ did what he thought was a good thing to do. He knew that being a dick towards the kid and Clem was irrational and hurtful. He had already forgiven them, apologized even, and the girl assured him that his emotions were valid and that she understood why he acted the way he did, but he still wasn't ready to look at her and the kid and not feel the sharp pang of pain in his heart, even after talking about their feelings. Marlon was like a brother to him, and dealing with the void he left in Louis' heart was going to be a long and painful road. The piano seemed like the only option. He didn't really feel like playing it, but there weren't many things for a guy to focus on in an old, torn apart school after the world went to shit. His footsteps echoed in the dark hallway, but came to a halt when his ears picked up a faint sound of the instrument. Hesitantly, Louis peeked into the room, curiosity getting the best of him. He didn't exactly expect seeing a frustrated and very grim looking kid slamming on the piano keys, but once he did, it was too late to back out without beeing seen. Much to his dismay, the confrontation he didn't feel ready for seemed inevitable. AJ noticed him immediately, thanks to his sharpened senses, and guilt twisted his features. After a few seconds of nervous staring, the little boy broke the silence.

"I'm sorry. Please, don't be mad, I'll be going now." he exclaimed and got up abruptly, but Louis finally got the words out.

"It's okay, I'm not kicking you out, buddy."

"You're not? It's your piano. Clem said I should respect other people's belongings." It seemed like Clementine was really doing what she could to raise the kid right. Louis couldn't imagine how difficult of a task that was, given that Clem wasn't exactly an adult herself. Louis stared at the little boy for a moment, before giving him a small and unsure smile.

"Well, it's not _mine_. It just so happens that I'm the only one who can play it! Not many genious musicians left, you know?"

AJ seemingly relaxed and once again took a seat, Louis joining him on the bench as soon as he saw the corners of AJ's mouth turning up a little bit. After a moment of awkward silence, Louis's fingers found the ivory keys and he started playing a sorrowful melody, slowly turning into a soothing one, like the sun peeking out from behind the clouds after a storm. AJ closed his eyes and began to gently sway from side to side. Louis smiled contentedly when he saw how peaceful the child's face looked. When he finished the song, they just sat there in comfortable silence for a moment, calm atmosphere filling the room.

"Why are you here so early in the morning, kiddo?"

AJ opened his mouth, trying to find the right words, but he quickly decided that it's best to tell the truth. Despite everything that happened, he thought of Louis as a trustworthy friend.

"I had a nightmare and couldn't fall asleep again. Went on a patrol, but somehow ended up here." Louis nodded his head in understanding.

"Does Clem know you're here?"

"I didn't want to wake her up"

_Can't stay here much longer, then,_ Louis thought.

"What was it about? You know, the nightmare?"

Seconds went by and Louis started to regret asking such an insensitive question, but AJ finally spoke.

"Shooting Marlon."

_Shit_.

The answer struck him like a bag of bricks, even though it seemed kinda obvious. Probably half of the Ericson bunch had Marlon-related nightmares lately. AJ looked like he was about to cry, chewing on his bottom lip, but his eyes were dry. Louis tried not to let his voice break as he responded.

"We've been through this, AJ. It's not your fault that Marlon was a threat." Spitting out those words felt like getting a sharp-edged rock through his throat. He was talking about his best friend's dead, after all.

"It's not just that. I took him away from you. From everyone. What if someone took Clem away? I don't even want to think about that. You're hurt. Because of me."

It was Louis' turn to feel like a monster. He caused this child so much pain and gave him shit for trying to protect the person he loved yet the very same child had been worrying about hurting him all this time. The very same child Louis had voted to kick out, depriving him from the safety of his newfound home. Hell, he even got shot because of that stupid ass voting. Tears started to pool in his eyes, and he didn't even register his arms wrapping around AJ's small frame.

"I'm so sorry, little dude. I shouldn't have treated you like that. You know, throwing all the responsibility at you? That was low," he squeezed tighter. "You could've died because of me."

"Well, I shouldn't have shot Marlon."

AJ certainly shouldn't have, but that didn't matter to Louis as much as before. He finally started to let go of that stormy night full of death and fatal consequences of grave mistakes. AJ hugged back really tight, as Louis continued sobbing audibly, snot running from his nose. He didn't really cry that often, but all the emotions he tried to run away from caught up to him at the same time. Hugging AJ felt cathartic. It didn't seal the void in his heart, but now he knew that he really wasn't alone with all the pain he's been dealing with and in that moment he realized that the least he could do to make it all up to AJ and Clementine was to be there for them. After all, he wasn't the only one hurting, and they've already proven their willingness to be there for him as well.

"Don't beat yourself up over it, buddy. Of course I miss my best friend, that's only natural, but he wasn't innocent. You just wanted to protect Clementine, and what you did? That was, uh, actually really brave," he sniffed and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. "Definitely could've been solved in a much better way and I would do everything to turn back time, but it's impossible not to make mistakes in this kind of world."

"You really think so?"

"You're a really good kid, Alvin Junior. Only a fool wouldn't see that." AJ looked up and snorted.

"Well, Clem did say that you're kinda dumb"

Louis gasped theatrically, placing a palm on his chest, quickly wiping his tears with the other arm.

"Oh no she didn't!"

"She totally did."

"She DIDN'T."

"I sure did."

Startled boys quickly turned to look at the door, where they saw no one other than Clementine.

"How long have you been standing there?!" Louis shrieked with a hint of betrayal in his voice. If neither of them noticed her, she must've been eavesdropping. Yet another thing she was better at than Louis.

"Long enough to witness your little crying session, I guess."

"You're just jealous of our precious bonding time, aren't you?"

"Whatever you say, dork."

"Didn't we already establish that you're into dorks?"

"Me? Never. I only dig genius musicians."

Louis wasn't really prepared to be flirted back with, which left him speechless and flustered. Clem immediately turned her attention to AJ, ignoring the blushing mess sitting next to him, giving Louis a moment to regain his composure. He was looking a bit odd, with tears clinging to his dark eyelashes, eyes red and puffy and his dusty cheeks still wet but blushing nonetheless.

"Could you make me some coffee, kiddo?" she asked.

"Sure," AJ nodded enthusiastically. "I'll bring it here, you want some too, Lou?"

"Nah, uh, I'm-I'm good, thanks"

"One black coffee, coming right up!"

Clem shot him a thankful smile, but her expression turned more serious as soon as AJ left the room.

"You know, I'm really glad that you two talked it out like that. You both needed it."

Louis studied her face carefully before replying.

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Do you need to talk about anything?"

She looked a bit surprised, not being used to people other than AJ asking about her feelings like that. It was a pleasant surprise and it made her heart feel warm.

"Honestly? Not really. I already said everything I had on my mind. And I'm pretty good at dealing with my emotions without bottling them up, I guess," After a moment of silence, she quickly added, "But if there's anything _you_ want to talk about with me, I'll always listen."

A tiny and grateful smile formed on his face.

"I know."

After a brief moment of comfortable silence, she spoke up again, although her voice sounded a little unsure

"I could use a hug, though."

Without another word, he wrapped his arm around her, letting her head rest on his collarbone. A little sigh escaped her mouth while she was nuzzling in, feeling warm and comfortable. They were still hugging when AJ entered the room a few minutes later.                                                

*   *   *

Two days passed after the raiders' attack. Two days of torturing Abel and dealing with shattered morale. With each passing hour Clementine felt her humanity gradually leaving her. Without Violet and Aasim, all the responsibility was on her shoulders, draining her strength and sanity. She was giving orders to people who seemed like empty shells. They'd lost four group members and one of them certainly wasn't coming back, his body burried next to Marlon and Brody. They were all broken and it wasn't even over yet. Clem knew a lot about bad people and what they were capable of, but her friends had a hard time dealing with this situation. They weren't used to it. What they were was a bunch of kids, abandoned by adults, left to fend for themselves. And it were adults who killed Mitch and kidnapped Violet, Aasim and Omar. Clem couldn't blame them for feeling hopeless and terrified but now she had to put the broken pieces together.  
Frankly, she wasn't fearless. Not at all. For all she knew, being the leader meant being dead.  
Well, kidnapped in Violet's case.   
_Violet._  
Clem could see the nameless raider hitting her head and throwing her limp body in the cage everytime she closed her eyes. In her dreams as well. She couldn't save her even after Vi had thrown herself at Lilly, preventing Clementine from being shot right in the head. She jerked awake, blindly throwing her hands around and whimpering, not yet fully conscious. However, something began restraining her movements, causing her to panic even more, before she heard calm whispers in her ear. A few seconds have passed before she started recognizing the words and the arms wrapped around her.

"Just a bad dream, Clem. Come on, wake up," a gentle hand started stroking her hair. "It'll be okay."

She felt a warm breath on her neck and finally woke up completely. She was in her bed with Louis. Clem invited him over when AJ decided to stay with his friend Tenn, who had trouble falling asleep.

"I couldn't save her, Lou," she said, her voice broken. "I couldn't save _them._ "

"We'll get them back."

"Do you really believe that?"

"I believe in us, Clem," he exclaimed, continuing to stroke her hair and hold her close.

She stayed quiet for a moment, thinking about all the things that could go wrong. That _she_ could do wrong. Louis decided to break the silence.

"You're not fighting alone, you know? You're not responsible for our safety, it's a group effort, dude."

Despite the seriousness of their conversation, she couldn't stop a small chuckle. "I can't believe you keep on calling me 'dude' now that we're dating."

"Ain't that charming?"

"Yeah, right, I'm swooning"

"Good thing you're still in bed, then."

They exchanged a few sleepy giggles and Clem finally relaxed.

"Could you maybe hold my hand til I fall asleep?"

"I could hold your hand my whole life, _dude_."

"Very charming indeed."

Clem rested her head on Louis' chest and felt her fingers intertwining with his. She closed her eyes while listening to his steady heartbeat. Just like that, feeling safe, even if only for this little moment, they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hiya!  
> this is my first (and probably last) fic and im not really proud of it, but maybe someone will like it.  
> tbh im not much of a writer, i wrote this because of my insomnia and the need to somehow get rid of my negative emotions. i have no writing experience whatsoever.  
> all of the characters are probably ooc and i feel like everything is rushed but maybe someday ill get a hang of pacing.  
> as you can probably see, english isn't my first language, sorry about that.  
> and yes, in this fic aasim and louis are besties. dont ask why, they just are.  
> i also know that the phrase "the world went to shit" is heavily overused in this fandom but thats precisely why i couldn't stop myself from using it.  
> to everyone reading this, have a great day!


End file.
